1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to database systems and, and, more particularly, to shared data resources applications.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a shared data resource includes a mainframe application using “dumb” terminals. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, dumb terminals or computers 10 are connected to a mainframe computer or server 12. The software applications and data storage reside only on the mainframe computer 12. As shown in FIG. 1, printing takes place through a network printer 14 that is connected to the mainframe 12.
Another example of a shared data resource in a client/server application is shown in FIG. 2. Here, the software applications reside on the remote “client” computers 16. The data is not stored on the remote computer, but rather on the network server 18. The application could also reside on the server 18 so that users can run the application from a remote personal computer (“PC”) that does not have the application loaded, similar to a mainframe connection. Printing can be accomplished from a local printer 20, or a networked printer 14.
A database management system is software whose function is data storage and reporting. A database stores data in records and fields. These are analogous to rows and columns in a spreadsheet with some important differences. In a database the record/field relationships are predetermined. In a database, a record is generally a collection of information about a single subject, although it could include more than one subject. A field contains the same information about many subjects. Example a name and address list where a record would contain information about a person. The “subject” in this case may be a social security number. The social security number is selected because it is a unique, non-repeating value. This value could be selected as the “key field”. That other databases or database tables can use as a field of reference. In a database management system (“DBMS”) this reference is called a relationship. The key advantage to a database is that the DBMS stores each record as though it was an individual and unique file. This allows the DBMS to search records on disk by opening a limited number of records at a time. This makes collections of very large amounts of data manageable by any computer with the only restriction being the disk storage medium. Typically, only new data can be added to new records.
Generally, database management system applications may contain attachments or links to tables in other database applications. The term “database” as used herein refers to and is used interchangeably with Database Management System Software, or procedural or event driven application languages such as Structured Query Language (“SQL”) or Visual Basic™ that control data processing routines producing output that is stored in data tables. The term “code” refers to a computer language instruction set used to build and control an application.
In a client-server environment, when the client application is an object-oriented application, the client application can have a graphic user interface (“GUI”) or display and a set of instructions or code that are contained within that application. The GUI can be linked to object entities in other applications which are not necessarily object-oriented, such as a database table residing on a remote server. The link is effected by creating an object within the client application. The linked object, referred to as an attachment, has a name and a set of attributes that define the method used to link the client to the server application. The attachments may be to database tables in the same computer domain or they may be to remote servers. The remote connection method can provide the user with the ability to communicate with a database shared by others. Also, dynamic linking drivers allow the computers to have different operating systems such as may exist in PC to mainframe communications. The limitation of the remote connection method in a conventional system is the need to have a network connection, Internet server connection, telephone service or a direct connection linking the users PC to the server where the data tables are located when processing data.
Other conventional methods of accessing data from more than one domain can include Microsoft Outlook™. In MS Outlook™, at the login screen the user is given the option of connecting to the network or working locally. In MS Outlook™, in order to change domains, the user must logout then log back in again. Most likely the login selection causes the program to address an alternate set of code. This can be cumbersome where the maintenance of two complete instruction sets for each table is required, particularly where multiple table access is required, such as for example in a Methods-Time Measurement (“MTM”) application. The size of the program and the amount of computer memory is also a consideration.
In a MTM application, MTM studies are often done at remote locations such as pilot plants, or at vendors or suppliers business locations. For the analyst to be able to access the needed software, a data port would have to be installed at the remote site specifically for that purpose. Usually, the data port needs to be ordered weeks in advance or optionally, the analyst needs to travel back and forth to their home computer. In addition, all the data acquired tends to be stored in a common domain and these applications do not provide for storage of more than one version of a work process. Thus, data updates in advance of a change cut-in create management problems and the opportunity for error.